<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Altean and Humanity by Anonirsamle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046593">An Altean and Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonirsamle/pseuds/Anonirsamle'>Anonirsamle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:19:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonirsamle/pseuds/Anonirsamle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka Fujimaru understood he had to adapt when he started living on Earth. Unfortunately, some of those adaptations had to be more drastic than others, from saving an entire species to understanding idiotic swimming pool design.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Altean and Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own Fate or Voltron legendary defender</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ritsuka Fujimaru slumped against the shower wall with a light thud as all strength in his legs gave out. Leonidas wouldn’t have exactly been pleased with his physical state considering that their last little adventure hadn’t even involved a major singularity, but nevertheless he was exhausted.</p>
<p>For crying out loud was stealing dumplings really necessary?! He was a scientist at heart not an adventurer! Well Magus by this world’s definitions but still.</p>
<p>He reached his hand up and twisted the nob until a warm stream of water was pouring down his head, resulting in his messy hair taking on the more downward appearance it had originally. Not that the new physical look bothered him that much, but it certainly made looking into a mirror rather odd. The lack of pointed ears and lightly longer than normal cheek markings being the big stand outs.</p>
<p>For a moment her froze in place starring at his face which was reflected in the drops and puddles around him before leaning forward and peeking his head past the open shower divider to see if anyone was coming.</p>
<p>Head turn to the left.</p>
<p>Head turn to the right.</p>
<p>Nobody in sight.</p>
<p>“Well it’ll only be a tick” He said to himself while bringing his finger up to his lips. He crossed his legs the as the water still flowed down his face and took a deep breath and closed his eyes before beginning. To the outside observer the first thing they would have noticed was the ever so slightly angling of his facial features specifically, the eyes and cheekbones. Then the more noticeable changes began. First were the ears, the once rounded edges becoming pointed and longer, unlike Medea’s his were directed more upwards and longer with a slant to the back of the head. Simultaneously his cheeks gained two red markings close to his eyes which unlike the majority of his people had a slight unnatural downward slant at the inner tips.</p>
<p>As he finished, he opened up his eyes and “Master are you in here!” Ritsuka jerked as he quickly returned his facial features to that of a human’s before replying in an overly happy tone, “Ah ya! What do you need Cu!?”</p>
<p>“You alright there master?” The lancer asked.</p>
<p>“Ya I’m fine! Just caught me as I was starting to dose off is all.” H replied as he stood up and lowered the upper half of the divider his head and upper body clear for Cu Chulainn to see.</p>
<p>“Probably a good thing I came then. Anyway, Mash wanted you to know that they got the recreational facilities up and running again, she wanted to give you a tour before dinner.”</p>
<p>“Got it, thanks! I’ll be there in a tick ah I mean second!” Please don’t notice, please don’t notice, please don’t..</p>
<p>“Oh and Master.” Cu spoke up as he turned around to leave.</p>
<p>“Ya.” Ritsuka said as the shower covered any sweat appearing on his face.</p>
<p>“You might wanna get some extra sleep tonight, that last little adventure we went on really wore you out.” The lancer said a caring smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry I will, just don’t tell Leonidas.” Ritsuka jokingly said as he rubbed the back of his head in worry.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry your secrets safe with me.” The lancer replied as he walked down the hall and out of the shower room.</p>
<p>Once lancer was out of earshot an audible thud could be heard as Ritsuka leaned once more onto the tiled wall and let out a tired groan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“So, what do you think Senpai?” Asked Mashu Kyrielight as she presented her top senpai the now fully functional pool at Chaldea.</p>
<p>Ritsuka had gotten used to a few odd things over his many years on Earth, the odd Quintessence distribution into leylines, the secretive organizations, the multiple species who hid from one another, and of course the inability to leave a solar system let alone a galaxy in a few ticks of time. Some of these were to be expected, and some were shocking yet intriguing.</p>
<p> But if there was something which the local Altean couldn’t understand it was pool design. I mean who builds a pool on the floor and not the roof?! Yes, the world of human aquatic fitness truly made little to no sense in his mind.</p>
<p>“Well it certainly different from what I’m used to Mashu.” Ritsuka replied as he tilted his head at an angle in an attempt to rationalise the design.</p>
<p>“Indeed, the previous director spared no expense when designing Chaldea. The pool was designed to hold all the people in the facility at once with room to spare, even if it would never hold such numbers.” Mash exclaimed with a smile at her Senpai’s shocked reaction to the facility.</p>
<p>“You seem really excited to use it.” Ristuka said.</p>
<p>“Oh well I’ve never had an opportunity to swim in one, and with a break till the next singularity I was thinking we might get an opportunity.” Mash explained.</p>
<p>That was an Aspect Ritsuka didn’t like about humans, or at least the mages amongst them who practise the manipulation of magic. The lack of morals. Maybe it was because he worked alongside Minerva, or that he grew up in a time of peace (that is until Zarkon went mad), but he found it unsettling that these people would create life only to use it as tools. Perhaps the best example of that was Mash herself and her limited life span, didn’t the people here at least feel anything when they created her?!</p>
<p>“Are you alright Senpai?” Mash asked with worry.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Say what, after dinner is done how about we go for a swim?” Ritsuak asked.</p>
<p>“Really?!” Mash exclaimed with an excited bounce.</p>
<p>“Ya, although I admit I’ll probably be pretty bad at it.” Ritsuka said worryingly.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry senpai we can always ask some servants more familiar with aquatics for help.” Mash said.</p>
<p>“Then I guess it’ll be a learning experience for both of us.” He replied with a smile. All the while his eyes insulting the pool for its ground-based design.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Random idea but I’ve been noticing some more Ritsuka not human stories on the web and I really like the idea. The person who is used to push the idea of humans doing everything not being human is kinda fun! Also, I’m a sucker for hidden Altean survivor stories, so I merged the two together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thoughts?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please leave a review.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>